Dr Neo Cortex gets grounded and pranked on April Fools Day
In the lounge of Castle Cortex, Dr Neo Cortex was sitting on the couch, and he had a naughty plan. Cortex: Today is April Fool's Day, I'm going to put a fake blue screen of death of Uka Uka's computer. Then Cortex walked out of the lounge smugly, and then he entered Uka Uka's office. Then he put a fake blue screen of death of Uka Uka's computer. Cortex: Yes! I put the blue screen of death on Uka Uka's computer! A fake one! I hope this prank will work! Then Cortex went out of Uka Uka's office, laughing. Cortex: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Then Uka Uka entered his office. Uka Uka: Now I will go back to work! Then Uka Uka got on his computer and saw the blue screen of death on his computer. Uka Uka was shocked, and then he was annoyed. Uka Uka: Hey! Why do I have a blue screen of death on my computer! Then Uka Uka called to N Gin. Uka Uka: N Gin, get over here right now! Then N Gin came. N Gin: What is it, Uka Uka? Uka Uka: Did you put the blue screen of death on my computer? N Gin: No, I didn't! Ask Cortex. Uka Uka called to Cortex. Uka Uka: Cortex, come here! Then Cortex came to Uka Uka and N Gin. Uka Uka: Did you put the blue screen of death on my computer? Cortex: Um, yes. Uka Uka: Why would you do that? Cortex started laughing, much to Uka Uka and N Gin's horror. Cortex: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Happy April Fools Day! Uka Uka got very angry at Cortex, much to his horror, and so was N Gin. Uka Uka: Neo Cortex, that is not a funny prank! That is it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 100 years! Go to your room by taking the elevator! Then Cortex went out of the office on the way to the elevator, crying. Cortex: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cortex was walking towards the elevator. Cortex: This is not fair, I'm grounded for putting a prank on Uka Uka. That should laugh for my prank. Then Cortex pressed the elevator's open button. The doors opened and Cortex went inside the elevator, and the doors closed. Then Cortex walked towards the buttons, and he pressed one of them to go up to his room. Cortex: I can't believe it! I'm grounded for 100 years on Aprils Fools Day. Then Cortex thought for a minute. Cortex: Wait, what is going on with this elevator? Then Cortex looked horrified, and then the elevator stopped. Cortex began to cry. Cortex: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I'm trapped! I'm trapped in the elevator! Cortex jumped around, crying. Cortex: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Help me! Help help help help help help help help help help help help help help me! Then Cortex heard Uka Uka laughing, much to his horror. Uka Uka's voice: Hahahahahahahaha! April Fools! You are not trapped! It's just a fact! The elevator doors opened, and Cortex was indignant and he threw a fit. Cortex: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I got pranked! ASJD HESI FW TW4 UE FLW MKV nav deep semicolom m DD la little sluggish exempt dot SG semicolom we are jer we be 343 YR8 33 equals 1942 83 AL FLK AHE WAH FE SJ JP MV MSV F dot G WFQ slash! Dodger: Before I go! I would like to say Happy Fools Day! CAST Simon as Dr Neo Cortex Wiseguy as Uka Uka Young Guy as N Gin Paul as Dodger Category:Dr Neo Cortex Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff Trivia